Hurry Home TRAD
by Le Petit Pandacorne Du Mpreg
Summary: Omegaverse implication de Mpreg. Stiles et Derek sont déjà des compagnons… alors que se passe t-il si Stiles, omega de son rang, tombe en chaleur ? Derek arrive bien sûr à la rescousse ! UA


**Hurry home TRAD **

_PetitPandaCorneDuMpreg_

Résumé:

Omegaverse _ implication de Mpreg. Stiles et Derek sont déjà des compagnons… alors que se passe t-il si Stiles, omega de son rang, tombe en chaleur ? Derek arrive bien sûr à la rescousse !

Notes: Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas puisque, eh oui, cela ne serait pas une traduction ! L'auteure s'appelle Mia_123 sur AO3. J'ai parfois changé certains mots car je trouvais qu'ils s'intègrent mieux dans l'histoire et rajouter quelque phrase car je trouvais aussi que cela rajoutait un peu plus de Pep's à l'histoire.

J'ai corrigé toutes les fautes grâce à Reverso. Normalement vous pouvez lire sans crainte qu'une faute vous saute dessus et vous agraisse ! (par contre cette faute est faite exprès)

OoxoO

Les chaleurs de Stiles ont été un peu irrégulières au cours de la dernière année, en raison des médicaments qu'il devait prendre afin d'avoir toutes les chances d'abriter la vie en son sein. Et son corps s'habituait toujours aux changements...

Jusqu'au moment où Stiles annonce à Derek, à l'instant au téléphone, que ses chaleurs venaient d'arriver alors que ce dernier se rendait à une réunion de travail.

Après avoir expliqué l'urgence de la situation à sa collègue et meilleure amie, Erica, elle lui dit qu'elle le couvrait et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

Ni une, ni deux, Derek ne sortit du bureau et rejoignit sa voiture en un rien de temps.

Derek conduisit comme un fou à bord de son véhicule en essayant de rejoindre son compagnon. Il parcourut les 20 minutes de route en seulement 10 ce qui impliqua évidemment les infractions de quelques - nombreuses - règles de la circulation, mais rien ne compta car il était enfin à la maison pour prendre soin de son compagnon.

Lorsque Derek franchit la porte d'entrée, il pouvait sentir la douce odeur de Stiles tout autour de lui et pouvait entendre des gémissements venant de leur chambre à l'étage.

Derek commença à se déshabiller au début de l'escalier pour finir complet nu à la fin de ceux-ci. L'odeur de vanille sucrée, de pommes de pin fraîches et d'un soupçon de lavande l'invita dans la plus douce des tentations à la suivre.

Les gémissements devenaient également plus forts au moment où il arriva dans leur chambre et l'odeur y était devenue encore plus intense.

Arg !

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il faillit défaillir à la vue de Stiles sur le dos avec un gode noué dans le cul, de la même taille que le sexe Derek - environ 20 cm de long pour 10 cm d'épaisseur mais ça ne pouvait pas égaler le vrai noeud de son Alpha - au centre d'un nid.

Dès que Derek s'avança dans la pièce, Stiles le capta direct et ouvrit les yeux pour établir un contact visuel avec son compagnon.

"Alpha ... s'il te plaît," dit Stiles avec un souffle haché

Normalement les omégas vouvoient leurs alphas mais Stiles reste Stiles : indomptable - dans la mesure du possible - et provocateur. Et franchement... Derek avait autre chose à penser.

"Je suis là bébé ... Je suis juste ici" Derek bougea et grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes de façon à surplomber le corps de son oméga chaud et sexy.

"Touche-moi... S'il te plaît alpha, j'en ai tellement besoin... !"

"Oui mon amour, je t'ai compris." Derek se pencha en avant et embrassa Stiles sur la bouche et passa sa main sur son estomac déjà poisseux de sperme puis sur dildo.

"Je vois que tu ne m'a pas attendu pour te faire plaisir " dit Derek avec un léger rire.

"Je suis désolé Alpha…! J'ai essayé de t'attendre, mais ça commençait à me faire mal... Je suis désolé… ! Pardonne-moi…" marmonna Stiles, presque les larmes aux yeux à la penser qu'il ait déçu son Alpha.

Derek pouvait voir la tristesse et la peur dans les yeux de son Omega mais ce qu'il pouvait voir par-dessus tout était le besoin et le désir dont Stiles était soumis par ses chaleurs. Malgré cette lueur presque omniprésente dans son regard, il fallait qu'il le rassure.

"Non-bébé, ça va, tout vas bien. Tu peux jouir quand tu veux avec ou sans moi. Es-tu prêt pour moi, ou as-tu besoin d'une seconde pour récupérer ou encore pour te préparer?" Dit Derek en lui caressant la joue d'une main et tapotant le dildo de l'autre.

"Non, c'est bon. Je suis prêt maintenant. Tu peux me prendre comme ça?"

"Es-tu sûr ?" Redemanda Derek

"Oui, je préfère te sentir tout entier." Dit chaudement Stiles

La façon dont Stiles prononça ces mots fit sursauter de plaisir le sexe de Derek déjà solide comme un rock et lui donna une envie plus incontrôlable et sauvage de le posséder.

"Lève tes jambes pour moi et ne cache pas ton visage d'accord Omega ? " répliqua Derek passant en mode Alpha.

Et Stiles geignit en faisant ce que son alpha lui demandait. Derek le fixa de ses yeux incroyablement rouges et il sentit son dildo le quitter incroyablement lentement.

_C'était une véritable torture !_ _Derek veux me tuer ou quoi ?!_

Stiles geignit plus fort suivi de chouinements. Son visage était tordu de plaisir et de frustration. Et c'était ça ce que voulait voir son Alpha. Voir et montrer comment il avait le pouvoir sur son corps.

Une fois le dildo complètement retirer, ce qui fit haleter lourdement Stiles, Derek parla :

"Si je te fais mal à un moment donné, dis-le-moi."

"Oui Alpha" Stiles gémit

Derek attrapa ses hanches et en une seule poussée son sexe s'encra au plus profond de lui. Stiles se cambra encore plus si c'était possible et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri sans son. Seule une pensée l'habitat : _Enfin_...

Il jouit.

Ils aimaient tous les deux le sexe brut mais ils commençaient toujours lentement. Derek sortit de son oméga et de sa chaleur tiède avant de revenir à un rythme lent et pénible. Et Stiles, bien qu'un peu frustrer, adorait chaque instant.

"Je parie que tu aimes ça, hein? Ma grosse queue en toi ... Je vais te remplir de mon foutre et te regarder gonfler de mes bébés".

Ces mots bien qu'assez crus étaient cruciaux lors de l'accouplement entre Alpha et Omega liés permettant la communication de leur amour et confiance partagée.

"Oui, alpha remplis-moi de tes chiots… ! Ha… ! S'il te plaît… Hmm… J'en ai besoin… ! Nouez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Faites-moi votre pour toujours ! "

Les propos de Stiles était décousus et Derek savait que cela voulait dire : que ses chaleurs venaient juste d'augmenter d'un cran.

Les hanches de Derek commençaient à bouger à un rythme croissant, en adéquation avec la montée des chaleurs.

"Oh putain Der' j'vais... encore..." Stiles n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase qu'il se répandit, encore plus fort qu'avec le gode, entre leurs corps. Sa vision devenait floue puis blanche. Son audition bourdonnait puis tout redevint normal après quelques secondes.

Derek essaya d'accélérer sa poussée parce qu'il savait à quel point le sexe pouvait être inconfortable voire douloureux pour Stiles après qu'il ait joui, même pendant ses chaleurs.

Le lit claqua brutalement le mur et Derek vint avec un hurlement. Ses yeux flashèrent de rouge et en réponse, Stiles flasha ses yeux en un bleu vif.

Derek sentit son nœud apparaître et Stiles sentit, de son côté, les longs et épais jets remplir doucement son utérus.

Stiles soupira de plénitude d'avoir son Alpha noué contre sa prostate.

Derek remua pour les installer plus confortablement. Lui dos au lit et Stiles tout contre son ventre.

"Mon Dieu, c'était tellement bon… mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps..." souffla Stiles après un moment post-orgasmique.

"Je serai toujours là. Toujours"

Et ils s'endormirent comme ça, lové l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à la prochaine vague de chaleur de Stiles.

FIN


End file.
